Release
by CHSPatriot09
Summary: Charles/Erik. Set during X-Men: First Class. Rated M, slash. I obviously don't own anything X-Men. R&R please!


**I've become totally obsessed with Charles and Erik as a couple. Just a quick one-shot…let me know what you think with a review. This one starts with a quote from First Class-**

"_Listen to me very carefully, my friend. Killing will not bring you peace."_

"_Peace was never an option."_

Charles continued to look at Erik for only a moment, but soon realized that he was fighting a losing battle. He looked back down at the chessboard and moved his knight, steering the conversation away from an argument.

"Checkmate," he said quietly.

Erik sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"You know, Charles," he grumbled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were using your abilities to cheat."

Charles chuckled; they both knew that he was far too ethical to cheat. As he picked up his glass of well-aged cognac and swallowed a small amount, relishing the taste of it, he watched Erik drain his own glass.

"You're meant to drink it slowly, my friend," Charles told him, laughing gently. "You want to be able to savor the taste of it."

"It doesn't matter at which speed I drink the stuff," Erik said with a shrug. "It'll still taste exactly the same. I think I'd rather have a nice cold glass of German beer, anyway."

Shaking his head at his friend, Charles emptied the glass of the small amount that was left before gently placing it on the table beside his chair. The two men sat in silence for a few moments until the ornately carved grandfather clock in the corner began to chime.

"Good lord," Charles said, looking down at his watch. "How can it already be midnight?"

"Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose," Erik said, stretching and yawning as he stood up. "It is quite late, though, I should be going to bed if I'm expected to get up at a decent hour tomorrow."

Charles followed Erik out of the library, into the kitchen, where they left their empty glasses on the counter beside the sink. He watched as Erik reached up into a cupboard and filled a tall glass with cool water from the tap. He watched Erik's Adam's apple bob as he drank the water.

And before he had really made any kind of a decision about what he was about to do, Charles was pulling the empty glass out of Erik's hand, and barely noticing as it shattered upon contact with the bottom of the sink, where he'd hastily tossed it as he pressed his lips against Erik's.

The kiss was strong, heady. Charles didn't quite understand what he was doing, but Erik wasn't asking questions, so neither was he. And since Erik wasn't pushing him away, there was nothing to stop Charles from getting exactly what he wanted: Erik. And _right now_, God damn it, because Charles could already feel his erection straining against the zip of his trousers.

Suddenly, Erik shoved Charles' chest—hard. Charles gasped in pain when he felt the backs of his thighs slam against the tiny oak kitchen table and for the shortest of moments he was aware of the searing pain of rejection stinging his heart.

But he hadn't needed to worry, because Erik was pressing against him again, making it so that space between their two bodies was practically nonexistent. He grabbed Charles' face roughly on either side. His hands were rough and calloused and so strikingly _masculine_, so incredibly different than any pair of female hands that had ever touched Charles in such a way. Except for the fact that no woman _had _ever or _would_ ever touch Charles that way, because it was something that only a man was capable of.

The kiss was different too. It was stronger, more aggressive…hotter than anything Charles had ever experienced. He fisted the front of Erik's shirt in both hands, pulling their bodies impossibly closer, because 'as close as possible' would _never_ be enough for Charles.

Erik pulled away from the kiss in an attempt to regain control of his breathing, and Charles found himself panting as well, even though he _had_, he remembered, been the one to initiate whatever _this_ was. The two men stood there for God only knew how long, staring into one another's faces, wondering what the fuck was happening, wondering why… and then, wordlessly, Erik turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, and _of course_ Charles followed. Because, honestly, how could he _not_?

Charles' bedroom was closest to the kitchen, and Erik stopped in front of the door, looking at Charles, who simply smiled as he opened it. Before he could take more than half a step inside, Erik's hands were on him again, spinning him around to face him, pulling him into another searing kiss that burnt Charles from the inside out.

Erik shoved Charles backward again, and this time he landed on his bed, bouncing only slightly before Erik landed on top of him—kissing, sucking, _biting_…

Out of the corner of his eye, Charles saw the bedroom door slam shut, and then he heard the lock sliding into place. Obviously, Erik wasn't keen on being disturbed. He ripped open Charles' vest and buttons broke free, scattering in every direction. His shirt met the same fate, but Charles couldn't find it in him to worry about something as trivial as _buttons_ at a time like this…

And then Erik's hands were on the front of Charles' trousers, undoing the button and lowering the zipper, pulling them down until Charles kicked them off impatiently. Charles decided that Erik was simply wearing _way_ too many clothes, and pushed hard against Erik's chest, sitting up so that he could reach and then pulling Erik's shirt off over his head before transferring his attention to the fastenings of his pants.

Once Charles had thrown Erik's trousers to the floor, he took a moment to appreciate the toned physique that he had uncovered. Erik's skin was smooth and lightly tanned, glistening with sweat and flushed with his arousal. Charles put his hands on Erik's chest, trailed his fingers downward, tracing the firm muscles of his stomach.

And then Erik's hands cupped Charles' face again, the rough pads of his thumbs caressing Charles' cheekbones—a moment of tenderness that was so much different than the frenzied passion of the moment just before.

"I need this," Erik murmured, and—to Charles—it sounded suspiciously like a confession, laced with…shame?

"No need to sound so ashamed, my friend," Charles whispered, kneeling in front of Erik, moving so close that their bodies pressed together. He smiled when he heard Erik's low groan, rumbling in his chest, only barely leaving his throat. "I initiated this. I want it too."

"If you hadn't started it," Erik said, swallowing, "I would have."

Charles closed the gap between their mouths, and felt Erik's lips beneath his. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, pushing him back into the pillows, covering Charles' body with his own, engulfing him in a wave of heat that had nothing at all to do with the fire that was burning in the grate. Erik made his way down Charles' body, leaving a sticky trail of saliva in his wake, dragging Charles' underwear down over his hips, over his knees, before pulling them off completely and tossing them onto the floor.

Charles focused his attention on Erik's hand as it wrapped around his erection, caressed it gently. He heard a small moan escape his lips and, though his eyelids wanted to drop closed, he forced them to stay open, to watch Erik's hand. Charles glanced at Erik's face to find a small smile resting on his lips and a look of fascination in his green eyes.

Slowly, Erik bent his head, and—before Charles' brain could really register what was about to happen—Erik took him into his mouth, running his tongue gently over the sensitive head, tasting the pre-cum that glistened at the tip. Charles continued to watch, his heart pounding and his body humming with pleasure, as Erik took his penis farther into his mouth, sucking gently at first and then a bit more vigorously. A choked whimper punctured the thick silence that had filled the room, and a moment had passed before Charles realized that he had made the sound. Another moment passed before Charles realized that his eyes were closed.

He forced them open again and looked down at Erik through the lustful haze that was clouding his vision. Erik looked up at him through his thick, beautiful lashes, making eye contact, causing Charles' heart to stutter and—for some reason—his face grew hot as he felt himself blush. Erik moaned around the cock that was in his mouth, and the vibration had Charles' hands moving to clutch the hair at the back of Erik's head, urging him to take more of him into his mouth.

Erik didn't protest, and Charles felt himself sliding into Erik's throat. He wondered if Erik would gag, but it felt too good to stop. He lifted his hips at the same time as he pushed Erik's head downward, feeling his penis slide in and out of Erik's throat in deep, wet strokes. Charles felt himself nearing orgasm, but he didn't want to come—not yet. So Charles lifted Erik's face, dragging him upward until their mouths were so close that he could feel Erik's ragged breathing against his lips, and then he kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into his mouth and tasting himself. He heard himself moan again, but the sound was stifled this time by their kiss.

Charles reached downward, wrenching Erik's underwear down over his hips, rolling their bodies to the side as he did so. Erik struggled with his underwear for a few moments before kicking them off the edge of the bed, and he gasped when Charles grabbed his full, thick cock, wrapping his hand around it and lowering his face to it. He licked it once, base to tip, and then looked at Erik, whose chest was heaving as he panted heavily, clutching the rumpled comforter on either side of him.

Charles took the head of Erik's penis into his mouth, watching his face, and sucked firmly but gently. What could only be described as a deep growl rumbled in Erik's chest, ripping its way out of his throat in the form of a guttural moan when Charles began to bob his head up and down, massaging the underside of Erik's shaft in slow circles with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck," Erik groaned, threading his fingers through Charles' hair, guiding his movements. "You're amazing."

Charles relaxed the muscles of his throat, breathed deeply through his nose, and allowed Erik's thick cock to slide into his throat.

_Thank you_.

Erik gasped as he registered the thought that Charles had projected into his mind. "God, Charles, you're killing me," he breathed.

Charles released Erik's penis with an audible _pop_ and wrapped his hand around it again, stroking it evenly.

"Are you reading my mind right now?" Erik panted, raising his hips off the bed to meet each of Charles' strokes.

"No," Charles told him moving to lie beside him, continuing to stroke him. "Your mind is your own, Erik. Just because I have the ability to know exactly what you're thinking doesn't mean that I have the right to."

"Oh," Erik said, breathless. He swallowed thickly, reaching over to Charles and grabbing him once again by the hair, pulling him into a heated kiss, running his hands down over his back to grip his ass—hard—before smacking it sharply.

The slap of Erik's hand against his backside stung, but it only served to arouse him more. Erik soothed the stinging red mark by gently massaging Charles' soft flesh, pulling a soft moan from Charles' throat.

Charles reached around to Erik's backside and ran his index finger gently over the opening. Erik inhaled sharply, and Charles kissed him once swiftly on the lips before reaching over to his bedside table and pulling open the drawer. He reached inside and his hand came out holding a bottle of clear liquid.

"What's that?" Erik asked, still breathing heavily. He watched as Charles opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Lube," Charles told him, placing the bottle beside him on the mattress and urging Erik to spread his legs.

Erik gasped as Charles gently inserted one finger into his ass, pulling it out slowly before pushing it back in.

"You've done this before?" Erik inquired.

"Done what?" Charles asked somewhat distractedly as he concentrated on what he was doing with his hand. "Been with another man?"

Erik nodded, stroking his own cock almost absentmindedly.

"I have not," Charles told him, shaking his head, turning up his blue gaze to look at Erik's face as he inserted a second finger, watching as Erik winced only slightly. "But I do, on occasion, enjoy the company of young women, and some of them enjoy—" he added a third finger, watching Erik inhale deeply through his nose "—anal."

"Oh," Erik said after a moment. "Fair enough, I suppose."

Charles chuckled, withdrawing his fingers. He picked up the bottle of lube again, squeezing some of the slippery liquid into the palm of his hand before placing the lube on the bedside table. He coated his own erection with lube first before massaging what was left in his hand around Erik's hole, pushing his fingers inside.

He pulled Erik's knees up, repositioned his body so that he had better access, and then, after placing his cock at the entrance, pressed inside just the tiniest bit.

"Oh shit," Erik gasped.

"Is it tolerable?" Charles asked, pushing in just a little further, feeling his own body tingle with pleasure at the tightness that was squeezing his cock.

Erik nodded, wincing again, and Charles leaned forward, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

"This feels so good," Charles murmured, moving his lips to the pulse point on Erik's neck. He continued to push, and groaned when he finally reached completion. He grasped Erik's hands in his as he pulled out and then pushed back in slowly and evenly.

As Charles continued to move inside of Erik, he picked up pace. He was soon panting, his body drenched in sweat, and he could feel Erik breathing heavily beneath him. He felt Erik pushing against his chest, and pulled out, looking at Erik questioningly. But before he could say anything Erik was maneuvering himself so that he was behind Charles, pushing down on Charles' shoulders so that he was on his hands and knees. Charles struggled to catch his breath, listening to the _click_ of the plastic cap on the bottle of lube as Erik coated his cock.

And then he felt Erik's cock pressing against his entrance, pressing into him, full and thick and hard, and Charles couldn't do anything but breathe through the pain, because Erik's hands were on his shoulders, holding him in place. He felt Erik's hips press against his ass, and then Erik pulled out slowly.

"Okay?" Erik mumbled, his voice deep and primal and manly and Charles steadied himself on one hand, reaching between his legs and grasping his own cock firmly, stroking himself several times from base to tip and back again.

"God, yes, Erik," Charles groaned. "Just—just _fuck me already_, will you?"

"Such filthy language, my friend," Erik panted, moving in and out of Charles. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I," Charles mumbled, leaning down and pressing his sweaty forehead against the mattress. He could still feel the pain, but it had faded into the background, somewhat. Every time Erik drove his cock deep into Charles' body, he pushed against his prostate, nearly making Charles weep with a sort of pleasure that he had never even imagined.

Erik continued to fuck him, harder and harder, and—after an immeasurable amount of time—Charles heard a difference in the sounds coming out of his mouth. They were deeper, louder, more primal…

"Oh, fuck, Charles," Erik moaned.

Charles felt him pull out, and then he felt Erik's hands on his hips, spinning him around so that he was lying back on the bed, and then Erik was straddling him, using his own hand to bring himself to the finish line. Charles watched as Erik's hand slid up and down his cock, watched his facial expressions, and then watched as Erik exploded with a low groan in the back of his throat. Erik's cum splattered onto Charles stomach and chest, pleasantly warm and wet.

Erik bent his head again, not missing a beat as he grasped Charles' cock in his hand before taking the whole thing into his mouth. It didn't take long at all for Charles to finish as well. He shuddered slightly as his release made his entire body go numb for a moment, and then he realized that Erik was _swallowing_ ever last drop of his semen.

When Charles relaxed, he felt Erik lie down beside him, wrapping his arms around Charles and pulling the thick comforter over both of their bodies. Erik fell asleep quickly, but Charles lay there for a long time, memorizing Erik's face, which, at last, was peaceful.


End file.
